A new family in Lazy Town
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: just what the title says. Me and my son in Lazy town  see where we go,what we do. Rating may change  as i can almost garantee fing and blinding  and sporti naugiees.


Authors' notes

This is my first lazy town fic so please be kind. The new kid is based on my son he is a real child and what your going read is what I really go thought every day but with no sports hero to help me. I my self am Autistic and dyslexic and my son is autistic hope that explains why we are so nuts!!

Also I am the mum in the story and I have done what is described in this story once and it B…linking hurt don't try it at home un less you really are Sportacus or have a pathological need to save random children.

Another note yes Bessie is occ I need a protagonist and Robby is in this but he's being understanding I know its back to front but I think Robby gets a bad rap most of the time.

A new family in town

It's a normal day in Lazy Town; Sportacus was playing basket ball with all of the children and getting them to do there best. There where squeals of "mine" mixed with "candy!" and people generally having a good time charging about and keeping fit.

Suddenly a small child ran in to the middle of the game and picked up the ball and ran off with it, it seemed like they had an aggressive Stingy on there hands, every one is too dumb founded to chase after the boy but just as they think to do it a larger blur passes thought the group and yells out over its shoulder

"Sorry coming though don't worry I'll get it back for you he didn't mean it sorry be right back!" Then it or rather she was gone yelling after the child.

Sportacus looks down at his chest and is surprised when his crystal isn't blinking! Every one is looking at his crystal in confusion, they had never seen this child or his mother before and yet Sportacus had yet to move.

"Well that is different!" said Stephanie not quite sure what to say "are you going to go help them Sportacus?" every one asked at once. Almost as soon as the words had been spoken the woman hurried back with her son on her shoulders along with a back pack and not one basket ball but 3 that had been lost over time.

"Sorry little ones baby didn't mean stop your game he just got a little bit over excited when he saw the ball and got away from me but I got it back for you and found some more. O and by the way I'm Rebecca Puff-a-lot you can call me Rebecca if you like and this is my son Brendan we are new in Lazy town and well hopefully we can all play together!" the woman puffed out and handed out the balls she had found wile trying to stop her son eating her hair and smiling at Sportacus.

Sportacus looks the woman over she was just a little shorter than him but a lot well rounder her hair that was currently being chewed on by her child was a dark blond and he guessed it would be just above her shoulders if the kid stopped chewing it. Her face was kind with grey eyes and cheeks that proved she had just raced around trying to catch her child. He introduces every one "Hi Miss Puff-a-lot I'm Sportacus and these are the kids Stephanie, Stingy, Pixel, Ziggi and Trixie! Do you and Brendan want to play basket ball with us?" He asks kindly and with a big smile.

"Would WE!!!" she asks the child on her shoulders looking up in to the child's bright blue eyes and seemingly under stands when the child answers with a squeal and a sounds that was hard to understand. Rebecca turns to the group and says "Brendan says he'd love to play with you, we are not very good but we can have fun!!" After some interesting moves to get her son down Rebecca

Takes off her coat wile trying to keep hold of Brendan and then take of his coat too. Half way thought taking off her coat Sportacus asks

"Miss Puff-a-lot ..." she stops him with a look and says "please calls me Rebecca

Miss Puff-a-lot is me mum! Rebecca is fine ok Hun what where you gonna ask me?" Sportacus blushes and is not sure why but starts again with "Ummmm ok Rebecca

Why are you holding on to Brendan so tight?" He looks at the place on Brendan's wrist where Rebecca

Has a firm grip a gentle but firm grip.

"Well Hun you saw me chase after him before yea?" Again Rebecca

looks at Sportacus for confirmation and he nods "Well I let go of him and hell run off again not to be naughty but just because he can and usually when he dose he gets in trouble and doesn't know it he doesn't understand danger, its part of the reason we came to Lazy town its safe and the only thing I really have to worry about is getting worn out coz you lot are all ways on the go!" As she finishes talking she has finally taken off her coat and Brendan's too.

Sportacus nods his head in understanding and turns to his kids who had already restarted the game with all of the balls in play and laughs as the two new comers seemingly just chase after any ball that's been thrown. Brendan manages to get hold of a ball that was dropped and instead of trying to join in the game and pass it so some one else he simple took to the out side of the basket ball court and ran round and round holding on to the ball all the wile shouting out random word along with what sounded to the others like baby babble but no one seemed to mind they where having too much fun. Every one is so engrossed with the game no one notices Brendan making a break for it off the court and in to the middle of the road where he continues to run up and down with the ball making random noises taking no notice of what's going on.

No one sees he is gone until Rebecca throws the ball in the air and speeds off to ward her errant son jumping with the skill and grace of Sportacus over the wall landing with a roll before she is back up on her feet running as fast as her legs can carry her then diving towards her son just as Miss Busy-body came in to site on her bicycle. Seeing the boy in the road Miss Busy-body panicked and let go of the handle bars and closed her eyes. Then Sportacus saw his crystal flash and was on his way to save Miss Busy-body, as he reached Bessie he looked up to see Rebecca

Grabbing her son and wrapping her self round him as she then barrel rolled over to the other side of the road to safety, just as he stops the bicycle and a now sobbing Bessie.

As Rebecca rights her self and checks over her son the children gather round Sportacus and Bessie to make sure she is alright, with every one talking at once to Bessie. Rebecca takes her sons hand and limps across the road to Bessie to check and see if she needs anything after all the almost accident was her fault …she just wasn't fast enough.

"Are you ok Miss ummm sorry I don't know your name?" Rebecca asks the dazed woman with true concern in her voice the worried etched on her face even as her arms strained to keep a hold on her child. Looking at the people assembled half are looking at Bessie wile Sportacus and Stephanie and Ziggi are looking at Rebecca

As if they had only just noticed she was there. Bessie is just a bout done getting her breath

And answers everyone's concern with a simple "Yes yes I'm fine Sportacus saved me" but she turns to face Rebecca and with disgust clear in her voice says "No thanks to you! What do you think you where doing letting a child run in the road like that? He could have been hurt! I could have been…" Before Bessie can go on Sportacus speaks up looking right at Rebecca before turning back to Bessie and says to Bessie "Bessie surely you can't blame Miss u I mean Rebecca for her son running off! And you know I don't see any other parent out here playing with their children and if you really think about it I'm usually the one saving the kids and Rebecca did it all by her self and I think she hurt her self doing it too did you notice that even though she is limping she came over here to check you are ok?" Bessie looks slightly ashamed but still felt the need to complain "A child that age should know better than to run in the road!" at this point Rebecca speaks up to defend her self and her son "I'm sorry we scared you we didn't mean to we don't go round trying to scare people. As for My son knowing better he's four years old he is not old as he looks he can't help it and no one got hurt but me so if you don't mind I'm gonna get my first aid kit out and strap up my ankle then take Brendan home out of your way!" her eyes filled with tears, but before she could hobble off to the bench to get out her first aid kit Ziggi was next to her offering her a shoulder to lean on wile Stephanie gently took Brendan's hand and led him to the bench too.

Once Sportacus had sent Bessie on her way he sat next to Rebecca and Brendan and listened as Ziggi asked "Miss Puff-A-Lot are you a super hero like Sportacus? You jumped so high and ran so fast to get to Brendan you must be! It was amazing!"

"No I'm nothing like Sportacus Ziggi I'm just a Mum I'm just (points to a struggling Brendan) his Mum. I'm not even an above average Mum just his mum doing her best trying to be fast enough…good enough to stop my baby and any one who gets in his way from being hurt." As she speaks she is wrapping her now bruised and swelling ankle, even wile she is speaking and wrapping her ankle she is also checking over Brendan chattering away to him making 100 sure he wasn't hurt or that he wasn't going to get away. She didn't stop for a moment to rest or even look at what she was doing every thing she did was focused on her son just in case.

Once her ankle was wrapped Rebecca said good bye to their new tentative friends and tried to stand the first time her ankle gave way but it didn't stop her from getting up again with a wince. Once she was up she took Brendan's hand and was just about to walk away when she stops and says "If um you want to I mean don't you have to or any thing but if you don't have any thing to do may be you all could come over tomorrow when we have every thing set up and you can all play and I won't have to run so far to get Brendan if he get in to trouble. I'm sure Brendan would love to play with you all again, if you want to that is you don't have too but if you want to you can. " Rebecca knew she was rambling and shut up embarrassed and again started to hobble off home, when Sportacus flipped in front of her and landed with ease and smiled his usual kind smile, he lifted the back pack off her back and held out his hand to Brendan and wondered if he would take it and was surprised when the child looked at him with a big smile, lifted his hands and said "Up!"

Sportacus looked to Rebecca to make sure it was ok and the lifted a surprisingly heavy four yr old on to his slim hips again held out his hand but this time to Rebecca and found his had being gently squeezed in thanks as she used him to lean on to walk home.

Sportacus called over his broad shoulders "Have fun kids I'll be right back" As he slower than any one had ever seen him walked yes walked Rebecca and Brendan home. Brendan seemed to love the view from so much higher up but soon he was messing with Spartacus's hat then goggles then his ears, Rebecca noticed as she was keeping on Brendan …slightly **pointed** ears!!! She didn't say anything but thought only now that is different. Sportacus can't keep from giggling as his ears are played with and he doesn't seem to mind. Too soon for Rebecca they reached her small home and Sportacus had to leave but promised to bring all the kids round tomorrow.

Rebecca hopes that they do come over and hope even more that Lazy town has room for the puff-a-lot family.

tbc


End file.
